greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Grey's Anatomy: The Emerald City Bar/December 2005
This page lists all blog entries from Grey's Anatomy: The Emerald City Bar from December 2005.__FORCETOC__ Hot Rum and Cold Foot I don't have much time to post right now because my fingers are literally drenched in melted butter and brown sugar. Yeah. I decided to (attempt) to make hot buttered rum for the holidays this year. So far, so good. But, I needed a break so I decided to come on here and post a little something about... George. Alright, apparently George chickened out on the whole I'm-going-to-ask-Meredith-out-and-nobody-can-tell-me-otherwise thing. Yeah, my man got a severe case of cold feet and didn't end up going through with it. I saw George earlier and he said he couldn't do it because of some major interference by McSteamy (who, by the way, still calls just to check in after my brain surgery so, yes, I will continue to serve him his usual double scotch single malt). I don't know what it is, but, something tells me this isn't the last I'm going to hear about George's deep-rooted love for Meredith. Who knows, I could be wrong (but I'm usually right about stuff like this). In case anybody's interested, here's my father's recipe for hot buttered rum (let me know how it turns out for ya): Combine all of the following ingredients and then add 2 quarts of boiling water: 2 cups firmly packed brown sugar 3/4 cup butter 3 sticks cinnamon 6 whole cloves 1/2 teaspoon ground nutmeg 1 pinch salt Cook all of that on low for six hours. Next, add 2 cups of rum. Then, serve this bad boy in a warm mug, but only after you top it off with some whipped cream! -Joe the Bartender ---- This blog post was originally posted on www.emeraldcitybar.com on December 6, 2005. The Doctors Shepherd So there I was, at work… standing where I always stand… topping off a pitcher of beer for my buddy Jim... thinking about which special drink I should make for the New Year... just minding my own business, really... When I hear a female voice ask for some of my hot buttered rum. I look up and there, right in front of me, is a woman that I had never seen before... Addison Shepherd. Now, at that exact moment, I wasn't absolutely sure that this was THE Addison Shepherd. Hell, appearance-wise, the only thing I knew about Addison was that she had red hair, wore salmon-colored scrubs and liked to deliver babies in really, really high heels. I had never seen Addison for myself, so when I served her the drink, I didn't know I was serving the human form of pure satanic evil. Alright, maybe I'm being a little hard on the woman, but I can't help it. My loyalty still lies with Meredith at this point. Maybe that will change, or maybe I'll just ship Addison back to Manhattan in one of the old, cardboard beer cases that currently clutter my storage closet. Who knows? Anyways. A few minutes later, McSteamy waltzes in and my suspicions are confirmed. Yes, that red-haired patron drinking just a few feet away from me was, in fact, Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd. Talk about a mouthful. What woman needs that many letters in her name? I mean, seriously. Derek took a seat next to Addison and the two started to talk... and talk... and talk. I tried to listen to what they were saying, but I couldnt hear much. I did, however, catch the name “Meredith” quite a few times. It looked like Addison was getting pretty upset – and Derek did order a few more double scotch single malts – so, I assume their conversation got pretty intense. Thirty minutes passed and Addison finally got up and left. No “Bye.” No “Good night.” No “Thanks Joe, your hot buttered rum was great.” Nothing! She left without muttering a single word. After sitting alone for a couple minutes, Derek dropped a wad of cash on the table and took off. He looked pretty contemplative. I wonder how the Dr. Shepherds will be in the morning. After all, the New Year is approaching and it's all about new beginnings and new possibilities. Only time will tell. Alright, I've got to find Meredith and tell her about everything that went down tonight. Until next time... -Joe the Bartender ---- This blog post was originally posted on www.emeraldcitybar.com on December 6, 2005. Category:The Emerald City Bar